Brighton Black
by Shin Black
Summary: Brighton no sólo era un joven dotado con una inteligencia asombrosa y una habilidad desconocida, sino también era la pieza fundamental para que la guerra entre Harry y Voldemort comenzara y terminara.LEMON, INCEST, ANGS, MPREG


**Título:** Brighton Black

**Autor:** Shin Black y Jessy Sanada

**Género:** Romance, Misterio, Supernatural, drama.

**Personajes: **La mayoría de los profesores de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, mención de Harry Potter y 3 OC.

**Sumario:** Brighton no sólo era un joven dotado con una inteligencia asombrosa y una habilidad desconocida, sino también era la pieza fundamental para que la guerra entre Harry y Voldemort comenzara y terminara.

**Capitulo I**

Había nacido producto de un asombroso invento y aun en esos días donde miraba el cielo desde el pequeño ventanal de su cuarto se preguntó si su existencia era benéfica para alguien o algo. Cerró sus potentes ojos celestes, inmerso de una espeluznante energía que aun hoy no sabía que poseía.

Brighton Jeremiah Black Lupin era el primogénito de un linaje que debería darle fortuna y reconocimiento, pero que lo había llevado a vivir en una casucha compartiendo cama con su hermano dos años menores que él, padeciendo el intenso frío de los inviernos y la abrumante briza caliente del verano. Agradecía tener magia para poder mantenerse fresco durante esos días donde la segunda opción era la hechicería.

¿Cómo comenzar a narrar su historia? Sus primeros años había vivido en el colegio que lo acunó los últimos meses, corrió junto a Remus y sus dos hermanos menores de un lado al otro buscando no ser atrapados, su padre le había tatuado en la frente la palabra: TRAICIÓN, por lo que en esos momentos todos juzgaban sus actos. Quería morir, al menos antes de resistir una burla más, una queja o una mirada significativa de desprecio.  
>Tiró su cabellera rubia hacia atrás y se acercó más al ventanal para poder ver como, esporádicamente, caminaban personas frente a su casa.<p>

–¿Qué miras? –preguntó Gabriele, hermano menor de Brighton. Ya el joven había cumplido la edad reglamentaria para que le llegase la carta de Hogwarts, la cual hacía segundos había aterrizado desde la chimenea. El niño rubio con cabellera hasta los hombros sostenía un paquete de frituras enorme y le miraba con esos ojos grises que caracterizaban a los Blacks.

–A la gente, ¿sabes que acerca de diez mil personas pasan frente a nuestra casa por semana? –Brighton sacó una pequeña libreta y bolígrafo que traía escondidos debajo de la almohada de la cama y comenzó a anotar.

–¿Las contaste?

–Las calcule, casi siempre pasan las mismas personas, la gente teme venir por estos lares dado que hay un horrible rumor que vive el hombre lobo por acá –Brighton cruzó las piernas y siguió escribiendo en su libreta.

–Debemos decirle a papá que se coloque un bozal en la próxima transformación, a menos que queramos a los de la CIA en la puerta de nuestra casa –Gabriele se sentó en la silla frente a un escritorio de madera–. Hermano.

–¿Hm?

–¡Hermano! –Brighton levantó la visión.

–¿Qué? –murmuró.

–¿Cómo es Hogwarts? –Brighton cierra la libreta y le coloca el capuchón a su lapicera.

–¿Acaso estás nervioso? –Gabriele no lo quería admitir pero sus piernas temblaban al hablar de Hogwarts. No es que fuera la primera experiencia, cuando era apenas un niño de tres o cuatro años había ido junto a su padre Remus a recorrer las instalaciones, pero ahora era diferente, tendría que estudiar allí.

–Algo.

–¿Qué te preocupa? –preguntó el mayor.

–La casa.

–¡Ah! Yo también, pero ¿Sabes qué? Todos creían que iría a Ravenclaw o a Slytherin, como lo esperaba la abuela, pero yo escogí ir a Gryffindor.

–¡Espera, espera! ¿Dijiste que tú escogiste ir a Gryffindor? –Gabriele le miró incrédulo, y le preguntó con cierta ironía.

–Claro, verás, cuando me pusieron el sombrero comenzó a delirar, dijo que tenía el intelecto para Ravenclaw, pero la astucia de un Slytherin, le dije inmediatamente que quería estar en Gryffindor, fue cuando me comentó que esa fuerza y valor para decirle eso era de un Gryffindor, al final no le entendí nada al sombrero pero me escogió como Gryffindor.

–¿Así sin más? –alzó una ceja.

–¿Qué más quieres? ¿Una nota de felicitación? –Brighton tenía una pésima forma de ser y se le notaba en sus contestaciones.

–¡Hermanos, Hermanos! –de repente una pulga de metro veinte entró al cuarto, su cabello oscuro lo diferenciaba de sus hermanos rubios y sus ojos celestes brillaban hermosamente, era Kamil, el menor de los hermanos Black que no pasaba de los siete años.

–¿Qué te dije Kamil de entrar así al cuarto? –Preguntó Brighton, el niño detiene su maratón y pestañea un par de veces antes de bajar la cabeza.

–Perdón.

–No seas tan duro con él Brighton, es un niño –Habló Gabriele, aunque él también lo era, se acercó a su hermanito y lo abrazó muy dulcemente–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts, viene anotado los materiales de estudio y papá dice que iremos de nuevo a Callejón Diagon para comprar el material –Kamil se excitaba de sobremanera cuando era la hora de ir a Londres.

–Hay que cambiarnos entonces.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Londres.**

Normalmente el callejón diagon siempre se encontraba abarrotado de gente y esta vez no era diferente. Los nuevos estudiantes comenzaban a desesperarse cuando intentaban buscar los libros y varitas indicadas, obviamente como todos principiantes padecían ese miedo de la primera vez. Brighton caminó tranquilamente con un aire familiar tomando la mano de su hermano más pequeño para que no se le escape y se termine perdiendo como pasó cuando éste tenía cuatro años, tenía suerte que había gente bondadosa en esos lugares o sino no sabrían que le hubiera pasado al pequeño. Gabriele se acercó a una tienda llena de animales y criaturas mágicas.

–Necesito una lechuza –dijo el joven y señaló una pequeña que se encontraba cerca de la ventana mordiendo su jaula.

–Mmmm –Lupin miró su billetera e hizo una mueca de disgusto–. No creo tener el dinero suficiente para ella, pueden compartir Brighton y tú la que compré el año pasado.

–Pero papá, Hocklacks esta vieja y ya se le caen las plumas –Gabriele señala a la mascota de Brighton que había salido más barata por ser bastante mayor.

–Es verdad, apenas puede llevar una carta –susurró Brighton acariciando a su recién llegada ave y mimándola.

–Lo siento hijos, no tengo más dinero –mira hacia una tienda–. Vamos ahí, en Ollivander's está la varita que buscamos para ti, Gabriele.

–De acuerdo.

Remus, Gabriele y Brigthon ingresan a la tienda donde un hombre viejo se encuentra tirado en el suelo con una montaña de cajas encima. Brighton se acerca sigilosamente tratando de ver si el señor estaba vivo o desmayado, pero inmediatamente algo se mueve y aparece Ollivander.

–Ah, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, buscaba una varita que seguro tenía por aquí –el viejo se acomodó la túnica y caminó hacia la estantería–. ¿Que desean?

–Em, no sé ¿una varita? –habló Brighton con su sutil pero no tan sutil ironía.

–Brighton, no contestes así –regañó Remus–. Busco una varita que encargue para Gabriele Black cuando nació.

–Ah si, si, tengo las varitas de todos sus hijos, ahora em, debo encontrarlas. ¿Brighton?

–Brighton soy yo, y vine por mi varita el año pasado –nuevamente la ironía del mayor se pudo notar, Gabriele lo miró de reojo.

–¿Cómo olvidar tu varita? No hay muchas hechas con sauco ¿sabes? –preguntó Ollivander mientras comenzaba a abrir las cajas.

–Si, si, me lo contó el año pasado –Remus observó a su hijo y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que fuera un poco más amable–. Ay.

–¡Aquí está! –Ollivander sacó de su estuche una varita de 30,5 centímetros–. Tómala.

–¿Así? –Gabriele tomó la varita que comenzó a brillar misteriosamente.

–Ah, es esta…raro, muy raro.

–¿Por qué raro? –preguntó Brighton.

–30,5 centímetros, madera de fresno, agradablemente flexible, con un único pelo de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho, vendí una igual hoy.

–¿A quién le vendió la otra? –preguntó con interés Gabriele.

–A un tal… "Cedric Diggory", pero bueno….eso es todo ¿no? ¿Necesitan otra varita? –preguntó el viejo, los tres negaron.

–Por cierto –Remus mira por todos lados–. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

–Acá –Brighton señala a Gabriele.

–¡No ese hermano! Tú otro hermano, Kamil –Remus comienza a desesperarse dado que su hijo más pequeño no está cerca de allí.

–¡BRIGHTON! Es la segunda vez que pierdes a Kamil –regañó Gabriele.

–Oye, yo no tengo la culpa, sino se dan cuenta somos tres personas aquí.

–Hm –El viejo Ollivander se acomoda la ropa.

–Cuatro si contamos al "viejo este".

–¿Cómo "viejo este"?

–¡Vamos a buscar a Kamil!

Los tres salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a buscar al pequeño chico de cabello oscuro, no podía estar muy lejos, era pequeño y normalmente no se separaba de su familia. Remus comenzó a desesperarse un poco más cuando recorrió todo el callejón Diagon sin novedad del pequeño, le había preguntado a un par de personas pero nadie tenía la menor idea de que había pasado con el niño, de repente y cuando las ilusiones de encontrar a Kamil se agotan, el niño sale corriendo con un gatito en sus manos hacia donde estaba su papá chocando con él, Remus a darse la vuelta abraza frenéticamente al pequeño.

–¿Dónde estabas Kamil? ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! –se separa un poco del niño el cual se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

–Un señor amable me obsequió este gatito que me gustaba mucho de la tienda, mamá –Remus levanta su mirada para ver a un hombre de túnica negra que cubría su rostro, en ese momento llegan Brighton y Gabriele que igual que su padre abrazan al pequeño.

–Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo –habló Remus con cierto temor, el no poder verle el rostro le daba mala espina pero aun así el "hombre" había cuidado de su hijo durante el tiempo que no estuvo con él.

–No es nada –la voz ronca espantó a los Black, el hombre extendió su mano pálida y acarició los oscuros cabellos de Kamil.

No se podía ver, pero se intuía una sonrisa de lado a lado al tocar el cabello del niño, una sonrisa siniestra. Brighton entrecerró sus ojos y le observó, ese hombre no era normal y seguramente no sería la primera y última vez que lo verían.

**Continuará.**


End file.
